akame ga kill factions react to the anime to fanfictions fan questions
by Altair0875
Summary: I got this idea from watching the react channel on YouTube In this story the manga characters will give their opinions on their anime counterparts and the anime in general discuss it with each other and then give a final verdict on the anime Also they will discuss the anime episode by episode also they will give opinions on fanfictions and the fan parings
1. Chapter 1

Altair0875 Here this first chapter of this story is for the questions you guys want me to ask the characters for the first episode

put your questions in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

AKAME GA KILL MANGA CHARACTERS REACT : episode 1

Altair 0875 : hello there everyone welcome to the video this episodes we will have night raid with us to react to the anime and answer some questions from the fans

Okay guys before you guys before you guys react introduce yourselves to the audience .

Bulat : hey guys

Chelsea : hey guys

Lubbock : hey

Sheele : hello

Susanoo :

Najenda : hello

Akame : hey

Leone : hey there guys

Mine : hey

Tatsumi : hey guys how it hanging

Altair : first question what do you guys think of you voices

Bulat : okay

Lubbock : could be better

Akame : don't care just want meat

Leone : I like my voice

Mine : love it Tatsumi I you like my voice.

Tatsumi : yes but I think you needed someone else to voice you my voice sounds to much like a girl for me .

Altair : to everyone who was in the first episode what was your first impression of Tatsumi.

Bulat : weakling

Lubbock : someone who would be useless

Akame : reckless

Mine : not worthy of joining night raid.

Altair : last question before I ask a fan question to all members dead or alive what do you think regarding mine's and tatsumi's relationship after what Tatsumi said to mine even though she is in a coma ( I'm referring to where he said he wanted to marry her after she wakes up this is from the manga chapter 57 also what is your opinion of Tatsumi now comparedto your first impression of him )

Lubbock : he did what !

Mine : Lubbock you have no right to ask that I should be asking that

Najenda : I have nothing but respect for him

Lubbock : Najenda how can you not be jealous of mine

Tatsumi : you made because you could not tell Najenda how you felt about her well if it makes you feel better she really misses you she even keeps your head gear with her in your memory.

Najenda : Tatsumi why did you tell him why are you embarrassing me

Tatsumi : sorry I think he has a right to know

Chelsea : mine you are one lucky girl

Mine : blushing red thanks I guess Tatsumi I will when I marry when I wake up you better not die or you will regret it got it !

Tatsumi : I will try my best not to die

Lubbock : good for you I guess Tatsumi I just wish I could be in your position

Akame : I respect you

Altair : I will write fanfic about that

Next fan question for Sheele from the from Raquel : did you like Tatsumi as a brother or something more

Sheele : as a brother thanks for asking

Altair : and that is all the time we have for this video night raid any last words

Night raid : Tatsumi and mine we wish you guys the best also review comment and subscribe also tell us in the comments what questions you want answers next see you guys next time bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Akame Ga kill manga characters react : episode 2

Altair 0875 : hello welcome to the video this episode we will have night raid and the Jaegers to discuss character relationships in the series and they will answer fan questions

Okay guys before we get started introduce yourselves to the audience .

Bulat : hey guys

Chelsea : hey guys

Lubbock : hey

Sheele : hello

Susanoo :

Najenda : hello

Akame : hey

Leone : hey there guys

Mine : hey

Tatsumi : hey guys how's it hanging

Wave : hey

Esdeath : hello there everyone

Kurome : hey

Bols : hey

Run : hello there everyone

Seryu :hey guys

Dr stylist : hey guys

Altair : wave do you like or love kurome

Wave : love why did you ask me just out of the blue

Altair : last episode Tatsumi was in the hotseat last episode but now this episode now that you are here I can put you both in the hotseat

Wave and Tatsumi : what why do you enjoy embarrassing us

Altair : not really I just like to see how the girls you guys love will react sorry but here is my next question wave when did you know that you loved her

Wave : after the Jaegers fought against night raid

Altair is that so then can you answer this question from Raquel ( to wave why didn't you tell kurome you liked her )

Wave : I guess I didn't think it was the right time

Kurome : wave I am surprised and happy that you love me and I feel the same about you do you think that we could go on a date

Wave : yes we can

Altair : wave and kurome and Tatsumi and mine I will write a fanfiction that will let you guys go on dates and eventually get married in fact Lubbock and Najenda you might be in it I will be writing it on wattpad before I move it to fanfiction . net

Night raid and the Jaegers : okay thanks

Altair : now everyone be honest what did you think of wild hunt

Tatsumi : those assholes I hated them

Kurome : they are worse than night raid if they killed my sister I would make them pay

Bols : they were pieces of garage they raped my wife and daughter on my grave

Esdeath : not worth my time

Mine : assholes who have no respect for anyone at least the Jaegers respect people

Run : I wish night raid could have helped us kill them

Seryu : I would have loved to kill them

Wave : I was happy when I beat syura

Dr stylist : I don't know them nor do I care to

Leone : who are they again

Najenda : they were pieces of garage not worth night raids or the Jaegers time

Altair : Akame how do feel now that you're sister has a boyfriend

Akame : I am happy for her but wave and Tatsumi you hurt my friend or sister I will make you pay

Wave and Tatsumi : don't worry we will make them as happy as we can okay

Altair : unfortunately that is all the time we have see you guys in the next episode

Night raid and Jaegers : bye

Author's Notes :

Hey this Altair0875 I am planning on writing 3 Akame ga kill fanfictions one will be a death battle parody one a hitman Akame ga kill crossover and the last is gone have night raid and the Jaegers join forces to beat wild hunt but with a few changes they will be on wattpad if you want to read any of them before I move them to fanfiction. net when I have finished them on wattpad my wattpad name is Altair0875 review if you like this story this story will be updated when I have time okay Altair0875 out

Next chapter will deal with fan parings so put your favorite in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Akame ga kill react episode 3**

Author's Notes : I am currently looking for a beta reader because my writing needs work especially my story structure any way on with this episode

Altair : in this episode we discuss fan pairings and otps now welcome back night raid and the Jaegers now time for me to welcome the most hated group wild hunt welcome to the show now sit down so we can start

Surya : we should be allowed to introduce ourselves

Altair : not enough time and plus no one likes you guys

Surya : okay let's begin

Altair : mine who do you think the fans put Tatsumi with the most in fanfictions

Mine : esdeath

Tatsumi : why the sad mood

Mine : because wild hunt is here

Wild hunt : can you explain why people hate us

Altair : you kill for no reason you tried to rape Tatsumi you

Mine : Altair stop for a minute **they did what**

Dorothea : I tried to rape him but esdeath got in my way

Mine : hey Tatsumi is mine

Dorothea : his blood is so rich that I want him for myself

Esdeath : Tatsumi is hers try to break them up and you will have to deal with me

Dorothea : fine

Altair : also Surya was going to rape kurome because she was a doped women and he wanted to see how long before she broke most likely since he doesn't respect women also you have a pedophile on your team that's why everyone hates you okay

Akame : **you tried to rape my sister I swear If you did I would have killed my sister to put her out of her misery then I would have hunted you down and tortured you to death so be glad wave stopped you you piece of trash.**

 **Surya : if only you tried I'm the**

 **Altair :** Surya esdeath would have already killed you because of Bols much less kurome your **I the prime minister's son would mean nothing to her this the same person who let her men violate their enemies personally I don't like her for doing that I would have her just kill them ( note I have more reasons why I don't like esdeath )**

 **Altair :** so now to lighten up the mood esdeath grouchy pants ask what is your favorite sexual fantasy involving Tatsumi

Esdeath : I don't think I have any except where Tatsumi is the master and I am the slave

Tatsumi and mine : esdeath sorry but we will wait until marriage for that

Altair : okay that's all the time we have see you guys next episode bye

Author's Notes : reviews are welcome currently working on chapter 3 of the perfect killer this my hitman Akame ga kill crossover also Akame ga kill dub starts airing this Saturday on Adult Swim Altair 0875 out


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga kill react episode 4

Altair 0875 : this episode we will discuss Akame's relationship with kurome

Altair : Akame do you want to kill your sister ?

Akame : I would rather not

Altair : do you want her to join night raid?

Akame : no I just want her to be safe and happy

Altair : are you aware that she has been taking drugs for years.

Akame : she starts crying I was not aware she never told me kurome why didn't you tell me?

Kurome : she starts crying because I thought you might look down on me also I didn't want to make you feel guilty

Altair : Akame you should know that she was forced to take them as child and has a fear of being looked at as weak .

Akame : she is still crying kurome you should have told me I would have helped you?

Kurome : she is still crying I should have but I was addicted to them without them I will be to weak to fight against you because my reflexes are not at your level I just want you back

Akame runs to hug her sister and holds her for a while before taking to her

Akame : kurome I care about you even if you are my enemy you are still my sister and I love you

Kurome : Akame thank you for being my sister don't die don't leave me alone.

Akame : Najenda can she join night raid?

Najenda : no because the Jaegers and night raid will be come one group right esdeath ?

Esdeath : yes because we don't want to see you two kill each other also your team members could not stand to see this scene anymore so they have agreed to work together because of you two .

Akame and kurome : thanks you guys

Night raid and Jaegers : your welcome

Altair : okay to lighten up the mood it's time for fan questions

From Raquel to mine why didn't you tell Tatsumi your feelings right after borick was killed ?

Mine : because it was not the right time

Altair : I find that hard to believe but whatever next question.

Eriphabottackson ask Akame do you like Tatsumi as more than a friend?

Akame : I like him but he is not the type of guy I am looking for I would prefer someone like Run

Altair : okay last question before I ask 3 questions

Slightly Yandere Melissa asks Chelsea do you wear makeup ?

Chelsea : I do not have need any I'm the best looking girl in night raid and the Jaegers.

Tatsumi : no offense but mine looks better

Wave : Tatsumi kurome looks the best

Lubbock : Najenda is the best

Altair : please stop fighting about the girls and just admit all of the girls have something we like and don't like and that they are all beautiful women .

Boys : fine

Altair : okay to the readers of this story

Can You guys come up with a new name for night raid and the Jaegers?

Who is your otp pairingfor Akame ga kill ? Otp means one true paring

Who of the characters of the Akame would you date?

Altair : that's all the time we have for this episode see you guys later Altair out.

Author's Notes : reviews are welcome I am currently working on chapter 4 of my hitman Akame ga kill crossover

What do you think of this chapter and story so far. Altair 0875 out


	6. Chapter 6

Akame ga kill react episode 5

Author's Notes : this is the second to last chapter for a while the reason I start college soon and I don't know what my schedule will be so the next chapter will probably be posted September 8th so I just wanted to let you guys know that also the second pairing that get a fanfiction will be wave and kurome mine and tatsumi have one already it's called the wedding I may decide to rewrite that one and give more details or I will just make it longer. Also I have rewritten Akame ga kill the perfect killer chapter 1 and have posted it to fanfiction . net I think I will write in a similar way to the wedding . Both can be found by looking on my profile also my profile will be updated after this chapter goes up. Anyway let's start this episode

Altair : this episode will have night raid and the Jaegers give their opinions on a video ask their fans some questions and answers some from their fans.

Altair : hello night raid and the Jaegers today you guys are going to watch this video ( The Adventures of Butthurt Anime Fan )

Night raid and Jaegers : okay

Altair : after watching it what do you guys think

Akame : this can't be our fans

Altair : well the problem are not the fans the problem is the fanboys

Akame : fanboys?

Altair : fanboys to put it simply they are fans who take whatever they like to seriously to the point of getting angry if others have a different opinion than them.

Akame : can you give me a example?

Altair : sure Tatsumi and wave help me out.

Wave and Tatsumi : okay

Altair : okay I will tell you guys what to say okay

Tatsumi : DragonBallz sucks

Altair : you dare say is sucks you must only have watched naruto you suck!

Tatsumi : hey calm down it's just a anime i just don't like it it's not for me and I'm have not seen naruto.

Altair : whatever you say naruto fanboy!

Wave : hey why do you you have to act like dbz is the best cause I think dbgt is the best

Altair : what did you say!

Wave : hey its just an opinion can't you just respect mine and I will respect yours

Altair : no you are not a true fan of dbz you are a idiot true fans of dragonBall don't like gt so just leave you loser! !

Wave:okay ?

Tatsumi and wave : I hate fanboys.

Esdeath : hey there any of my fanboys could you guys please dislike this and flag this video for me.

 **Altair : esdeath what are you trying to do ?**

Esdeath : getting the fanboys to flag this video.

Altair : whatever ( I will just edit that out of the video later )

Altair : now night raid and Jaegers ask the fans some questions

Mine : why does you guys think esdeath should be paired with Tatsumi but not me ?

Kurome : who looks better me or Akame ?

Akame : why do you guys like me?

Esdeath : how many fanboys do I have?

Leone : who would buy me a drink?

Wave : who is better me or Tatsumi?

Tatsumi : who is your favorite character from Akame ga kill manga or anime?

Altair : okay time to answer some fan questions

Altair : from Raquel to mine what happened to what you bought when you were training Tatsumi.

Mine : Tatsumi loss them so I made him replace them .

Altair : okay for Lubbock from slightly Yandere Melissa when will you confess to Najenda .

Lubbock : can't not confess to her because I am dead but maybe In a fanfiction I can .

Altair : Lubbock you may soon get that chance so don't blow it.

Altair : okay any last words for the fanboys .

Mine : to all fanboys you need to get of a reality check.

Tatsumi and wave : fanboys you guys are so annoying

Akame and kurome : fanboys please respect others opinions because when you don't I makes us sad do you want us to feel sad do .

Altair : that all the time we have see you guys in the next episode.

Author's Notes : this chapter was not made to entertain not offend but it is has I apologize . Reviews are welcome also check my profile for story updates. Altair 0875 out


	7. Chapter 7

Akame ga kill react episode 6

Author's Note : this story will be updated every week or two weeks since I have college also I have a few more ideas for fanfictions for Akame ga kill.

Altair : this episode we will discuss the problems of anime episodes 20 to 24 the plot holes that make the anime trash also we will discuss why esdeath is not a good villain and why a lot of people don't like you .

Altair : okay time to introduce 3 new characters first the kid emperor who is just a figurehead , the most hated man in the empire prime minister honest and the most feared general Budo . Also wild hunt is back unfortunately. Also we have a special guest who will come later in the episode .

Altair : okay guys before we start night raid and Jaegers here are the answers from the fans

From dragon slayer 41

I don't really ship esdeath with Tatsumi with for all the shit she's done and she expects him to fall in love with her because of it

Can't decide you both look beautiful

Well Akame you are a super badass assassin and a sweet and caring person . Plus I respect your love of meat

I had no idea esdeath even had fanboys go figure

Sorry Leone not going to happen last time someone bought you a drink you scammed them for all their money

Sorry wave I kind of prefer Tatsumi more

For my favorite character that falls to Tatsumi, Akame, kurome, Najenda ,Lubbock and Chelsea

From Eriphabottackson

Mine, I don't ship ANYONE with Esdeath, least of all Tatsumi. Although I think he is better for Akame, I support your relationship. Whatever makes you happy.  
Kurome, tough call. You look so alike. You hate your genes now, huh?  
Akame, you are an amazing badass killer but still a sweet and caring individual. Plus, you're gorgeous. What's not to like?  
Esdeath... um... you probably don't have many fanboys...  
Leone, leave the drink-buying for an OC, unless Run is up to it.  
Wave, I like you both equally.  
Tatsumi, you, Akame, Mine Sheele are my favorite

From Raquel

If I liked Esdeath (which I will never), they should be paired, because lovers in opposite sides is something cool.  
I can't decide.  
Cuz you CUTE and badass Akame.  
I don't even wanna know.  
I prefer you sober.  
Sorry Wave, for more that I like you, Tatsumi is the best.  
I don't have one fav character, I have 2. My fav lovebirds, I can't choose between you both, Tatsumi and Mein I LOVE you so much (I needed 3 days to recover from Mein's death in the anime, part of it was because you 2 would never be together again. You 2 HAVE to MARRY in the manga)

* * *

Altair : now to discuss the problems with the anime episodes 20 to 24

Akame : why are they bad?

Esdeath : I don't think they are bad episode 24 is my favorite because I die with Tatsumi

Altair : you mean his body he died in episode 23 and speaking of Tatsumi episode 21 makes no sense simply because mine dies after confessing to Tatsumi but in the manga she is in a coma not dead not to mention Lubbock's death in episode 20 his manga death was way more badass he died like a man should the anime made his death pointless.

Esdeath : hey at least my team did not lose all its members.

 **Altair : esdeath please understand what they did to wave and kurome was worse than what happened to night raid.**

Esdeath : explain.

Altair : they by skipping the wild hunt arc removed so much character development for night raid the Jaegers they acted like mine and tatsumi never happened also episode 22 right before kurome is killed by Akame she confesses to wave which made me want to stop watching but I watched the last two episodes.

Esdeath : okay what else did they mess up

Altair : episode 23 tatsumi's new Incursio form looks like something out of Digimon also episode 24 Akame imperial arm did not kill her when she cut herself.

Esdeath : okay thanks for explaining that for me.

* * *

Altair : no problem but time to explain why people don't like you esdeath and why you are not a good villain. So now it is time for the special guest to enter everyone please welcome the best naruto villain Madara Uchiha.

Esdeath : I'm not a bad villain I'm the best villain and people who don't like me will have to deal with my fanboys .

Madara Uchiha : you say that but what are your ambition for being a villain ?

Esdeath : my ambition is to fight strong opponents but killing and torturing my enemy's that my ambition .

Madara Uchiha : you call that ambition that is not ambition you just like fighting and most likely like wars since you get to kill and torture .

Esdeath : hey who are you to tell me what ambition is.

Madara Uchiha : I am a man with ambition which is to put everyone to sleep to create peace I am Madara Uchiha.

Esdeath : peace how boring

Altair : okay esdeath and Madara feared are you?

Esdeath : I'm the most feared general and also the strongest general of the empire.

Madara Uchiha : I'm feared to the point that my name alone was enough to start a war that involved all ninja in naruto.

Esdeath : what !

Altair : now that we know who is feared more two more questions before night raid the Jaegers and the emperor will ask the fans some questions.

Altair : esdeath and Madara how do you deal with enemies that are weak or surrender?

Esdeath : I kill weak enemies or torture them if they surrender I let my men do what they want to them.

Madara Uchiha : I will not kill them if they have surrendered the weak I will not fight.

Altair : esdeath and Madara do you respect your enemies?

Esdeath : only the strong ones the weak I hate and kill or torture

Madara Uchiha : I do to a point I will not just attack people who are not involved in my fight or torture any of my enemies because I view those who you torture as weak and not worth my time.

Altair : okay night raid the Jaegers and the emperor your questions for the fans

Akame : what is your favorite food?

Lubbock : what is your favorite Akame ga kill fanfictions ?

Tatsumi : what is your favorite fight in Akame ga kill ?

Seryu : what is your favorite imperial arm.

Kurome : what do you like and hate about the anime vs the manga.

The emperor : what do you guys think of me.

Altair : okay that's all the time we have see you guys in the next episode bye.

Author's Notes : what do you think of me bring in characters from other anime. Should I use this writing style in more fanfictions. Also for readers if wattpad is not working you may want to get the app the site has had problems when I try to use it so just letting you guys know that any way talk to you guys later Altair 0875 out


	8. Chapter 8

Akame ga kill react episode 7

Author's Notes : at the end of the chapter I will explain my idea for a Akame ga kill assassin's creed crossover fanfiction I want to know what you guys think of the idea.

Altair : okay time for your fans answers .

Raquel

I love chinese food.  
I don't have one.  
I can't decide between Mine vs Seryu and Mine and Tatsumi vs Esdeath. Although the funniest was Leone vs the alchemist (I forgot her name).  
My fav teigu is Suu.  
I hated they killed my fav couple and didn't even show they dating, and didn't show the romance between Wave and Kurome. Ah, after the last chapter in the manga, I hated they didn't showed Akame and Leone yuri moment (I don't read yuri, but I ship some yuri couple). I like the musics and the new end of Bolrs family.  
You're a puppet.

Eriphabottackson

MADARA UCHIHA IS THE MAN. ESDEATH HAS NOTHING ON HIM. Yay! More question answering!

Akame... while I would answer 'dessert', I know it's not a real food, so... like you, I love meat (and pizza). Actually, I love ALL food! (except vegetables.)  
Lubbock, While I love Akame ga Kill, I'm not honestly that big on the fanfiction for it. But I guess I'd have to say 'Empire High' (although they don't really develop Akame, a MAIN CHARACTER, too much.:( )  
Tatsumi, hard to choose between your fight with the Emperor, Akame VS Kurome, or Akame VS Esdeath (EPICNESS)  
Seryu... Definitely not yours, you Sheele-killer!  
Kurome, From what I've read of the manga, it goes more into the characters' pasts and develops them more.  
Emperor, go die in a hole. You and your minister. I know you were being manipulated, but there was a point you could've realized what was going wrong

* * *

Altair : okay this episode we will discuss what type of video game Akame ga kill should have also why the emperor is responsible for the corruption of the government. .

Altair : okay guys today we have night raid the Jaegers wild hunt and the rest

Altair : okay what type game should you guys have based of the anime or manga

Lubbock : I have a great idea a visual novel game for Akame ga kill

Altair : okay next

Najenda : how about a game similar to assassin's creed or hitman .

Altair : okay that could work any other ideas no OK Najenda and Lubbock I will let the fans decide which idea is better

Akame : Altair can you please explain what the gaming community is like

Altair : sure the gaming community is OK for the most part but the gaming fanboys are the worst

Mine : how bad are the fanboys

Altair : you don't want to know but I left the gaming community because of them

Mine : what made you leave them?

Altair : if you must know when it became aware of swatting that some gamers did that is why I left I could put up with the fanboys specifically the call for money recycled warfare fanboys better known as call of duty faithful as they are called but swatting is where I draw the line.

Mine : what is swatting?

Altair : swatting is making a fake call to the cops where you lie about who you are and you tell them you are or have committed a crime that makes the swat team go to your target some people think it is trolling I don't not agree.

Mine : okay thanks for explaining that.

* * *

Altair : okay time to explain why the emperor is responsible for the corruption of the empire.

Esdeath : hey the emperor is not responsible for the corruption the minister is not the emperor.

Altair : ha I find your lack of faith disturbing but I will explain to you why he should be held responsible

Esdeath : okay explain

Altair : with pleasure the emperor should be held responsible for the fact that he just listened to the minister's words and the thought he was doing the right thing for his people ha ha.

The emperor : why are you laughing ?

Altair : I'm laughing because you are nothing more than a pawn who can't think for himself you called the rebels the reason for the problems in the empire when you are the problem and no the prime minister is a problem but you could look and see if what he says is true or not but since you don't you are a worthless leader and deserve to die same as the minister not to mention that you just a child you are not ready to lead the empire so let Najenda or someone else rule in your place until you are ready understand.

Esdeath : I'm at a loss for words

Budo : thank you for explaining that

Altair : no problem but that's all the time we have see you guys later bye

* * *

Author's Notes : next chapter will be a ask the author episode where the characters will ask me questions about anime gaming or fanfictions you guys can also ask me questions .

The idea I have for my assassin's creed crossover fanfiction is if some members of night raid and the Jaegers were trained by the assassin's and Templars how would that change the story would some members join the assassin's and Templars .the Templars and assassins are one group in this story.

Templars go after political targets and help people while the assassin's train people to defend themselves against the corrupt similar to assassin's creed brotherhood and kill the corrupt in plain sight of the public . The pieces of eden will be used by some people later in the story .

Anyway talk to you guys later Altair 0875 out.


End file.
